pribehy_xanfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
EVE Online - Průmysl
Průmysl Úvod V EVE online se mezi Industry (tedy průmysl) řadí hned několik činností. Je to jednak těžba (Mining), výzkum (Researching), zpracování surovin (Reprocessing), vynalézání (Invention). Průmysl jako takový je jednou z nejdůležitějších součástí ekonomie EVE. Protože bez průmyslníků, kteří by vyráběli věci jako: Lodě, rakety, střely, munici, moduly by nemohly existovat důležité složky hry jako je PvP, PvE. V celém EVE je pravidlem, že právě těžaři jsou základním motorem každé války. Dodávají materiály, ze kterých se poté staví cokoliv co ve hře potkáte a používáte. Přecijen, je jedním z pravidel CCP že do hry jsou věci přidávány minimálně. Vše co uvidíte na Marketu je vytvořeno hráči. Na této stránce se vám pokusím nastínit základy průmyslu. Jak vypadá celková průmyslová nabídka ve které se budete pohybovat a jak začít s jednoduchou výrobou. Výroba Výroba (Production) se vztahuje ke všem činostem co můžete dělat s Blueprintem v nabídce Průmyslu: Výroba, Time efficiency výzkum, Material efficiency výzkum, kopírování blueprintů, výzkum T2 variant bluepřintů a v případě T3 křižníků Reverse engineering. Výroba je jednou z nejdůležitějších součástí EVE jak jsme zmínili nahoře. Je možné jí provozovat kdekoliv. Samozřejmě potřebujete k tomu stanici s příslušným vybavením. Mezi ty se počítají i nové Citadely a zanikají stanice POS (Player owned station) Zahájení výroby K zahájení výroby (Industry job) klikněte na ikonu Industry v Neocomu. Vypadá jako malá továrna s komíny. Otevře se vám okno s nabídkou veškeré produkce. V dolní části okna se vám ukážou vaše dostupné Blueprinty. K zahájení produkce musíte splnit tyto podmínky: Blueprint musí být v Item hangar, Požadované suroviny musí být v item hangar. To jestli máte dostatek surovin zjistíte zejména tím, že blueprint přethnete do toho okénka uprostřed a nalevo se vám objeví potřebné suroviny. Pokud je vše vyplněné a není tam žádná nesrovnalost, můžete nastavit Jobs run, to znamená, kolikrát chcete aby se provedl výrobní cyklus. V pravé části výrobního okna se vám v tabulce Outcome zobrazí co vaše úsilí vyplodí. Pak už jen zbývá než kliknout na tlačítko START a tím zahájit výrobu. thumb|398px|1. Potřebné materiály, 2. Informace o vybraném BP a počet výrobků. 3. Outcome 4. Čas a cena výroby 5. Typ produkce 6. Dostupné BP|none 'Nedostatečný počet materiálů' Pokud nemáte dostatečný počet materiálů, tak vlevo se vám zvýrazní oranžově ikona s materiálem kterého máte nedostatek a nebudete logicky moct zahájit produkci dokud nesníží počet výrobních cyklů nebo nepřinesete více krmiva pro fabriky. 'Potřebné skilly' Ikona knížky pod centrálním oknem znázorňuje zda máte všechny potřebné skilly k zahájení produkce. Pokud potřebné skilly nemáte, tak se knížečka zvýrazní červeně a nebudete moct zahájit produkci. Pokud myší najedete na knížečku, tak vám odhalí jaké přesně skilly potřebujete a na jaké hodnotě. 'Dokončení produkce' Jakmile uplyne potřebný čas, tak znovu otevřete nabídku produkce. Klikněte na záložku Jobs a klikněte na Deliver. Poté se vám váš výrobek uloží do Item hangar. Tady je jedna důležitá drobnost. Pokud nemáte skill zvaný Supply chain managment tak musíte být přímo na stanici kde výroba probíhá abyste mohli kliknout na Deliver. 'Tipy' Když v nabídce produkce najedete myší na téměř jakoukoliv část nabídky, tak vám vyskočí nápověda Navíc nabídka má několik dalších vychytávek: *Ozubené kolečko v levém horním rohu může změnit nabídku materiálů z počtu potřebných materiálů, na počet materiálu kolik vám chybí *Můžete změnit Input a Output lokace - pro příklad, pokud máte na stanici 2 kontejnery. Jeden s materiály a druhý s výslednými produkty, můžete nastavit aby výroba brala materiály z jednoho kontejneru a ukládala do druhého. *Ikonkou pod TOTAL JOB COST můžete měnit, zda je výroba hrazena z vaší kapsy a nebo z korporátní kapsy. Záložky v dolní části nabídky vám taktéž poskytují hromadu důležitých informací: 'Blueprints záložka' left|750x750px V Blueprints můžete vidět všechny blueprinty co momentálně vlastníte, jak originály tak kopie, uložené na stanici kde momentálně jste. Pokud nejste na žádné stanici tak vám ukáže všechny blueprinty ve všech možných lokacích. Pomocí záložek nahoře pak můžete měnit, zda chcete vidět korporátní blueprinty a nebo blueprinty v jiných lokacích. Pomocí hlaviček tabulky můžete samozřejmě jednotlivé plánky řadit. Blueprinty co jsou právě používané se vám zobrazují vybledle nebo šedě, čert ví jak to nazvat. Ozubené kolečko v levém horním rohu vám umožňí tyto BP skrýt. Time Efficiency (TE) a Material Efficiendy (ME) vám ukazuje jak moc jsou v těchto oblastech vaše BP vylepšené (TE a ME snižuje časovou i materiální náročnost při výrobě) Runs remaining se týká hlavně kopií a říká vám kolikrát tu kopii ještě můžete použít na Manufacturing a nebo Invention. Ve hře se setkáte s výrazy BPO - Blueprint Original a BPC Blueprint Copy. Blueprint Original můžete používat donekonečna a můžete z něj dělat kopie. Blueprint Copy má právě omezený počet použití vyjádřený číslem u Number of Runs. Jakmile toto číslo dosáhne nuly tak vám blueprint zmizí. The Activities vám ukazuje co s daným blueprintem můžete dělat. The Activities column tells you what you can do with that blueprint. 'Facilities záložka' left Facilities je vlastně přehled různých "továren" ve kterých můžete pracovat. Pokud jste v korporaci která vlastní Citadelu a nebo POS tak se vám tam budou zobrazovat také. Pro vyhledávání korporátních továren přepněte nabídku do "Corp-owned facilities". Obrázkovou formou u každé stanice můžete vidět co se na jakém místě dá provozovat. U každého obrázku pak máte červený ukazatel. Jemu se říká System Cost Index. Pokud si na něj ukážete myší tak vám ukáže další podrobnosti. System Cost Index pro vás znamená, kolik vás cca bude jednotlivý výrobní projekt stát. Takže čím větší tím horší. System Cost Index se odvíjí podle toho na kolik je stanice ostatními hráči využívaná. Takže můžete hodně ušetřit tím, že budete vyrábět na stanicích co nejsou tolik na ráně a kde vyrábí hodně hráčů. V tomhle pomáhají také Citadely, kde jednak vlastníci stanice dávají zpravidla nízké daně a pokud se jedná o vaší stanici, tak Citadely nebývají tolik vytížené. 'Jobs záložka' left V této záložce naleznete přehled všech vašich momentálních výrobních projektů a informace o nich jako: Kdy skončí, kde výroba probíhá, jaký je Security status místa kde se nachází, kolik výrobních cyklů probíhá. Důležitou zajímavostí je, že výrobní proces poznáte podle ŽLUTÉ barvy, kdežto výzkumné procesy podle MODRÉ barvy. Taktéž zde můžete vidět procesy, které umístil jiný hráč, pokud jsou umístěné na stanici vaší korporace. Právě v této záložce se pak používá již zmíněné tlačítko Deliver, pomocí něhož vyberete svůj výtvor. 'System Cost Index' Kdykoliv se pustíte do jakékoliv práce s Bluprinty - ať už jde o výzkum nebo samotnou výrobu - budete muset zaplatit. To kolik zaplatíte se odvíjí na základě toho jak moc byly služby v oblasti produkce v systému využívány během posledních 28 dní. Čili z toho nám vychází že System Cost Index se může neustále měnit a v méně frekventovaných systémech bude podstatně nižší. System Cost Index se počítá pomocí vzorečku System-job-hours děleno total-universe-job-hours a následně zaokrouhleno. Obyčejně se tato hodnota pohybuje od 0.1% - 5%. System Cost index se následní násobí hodnostou "job base value" která představuje: Manufacturing: Estimated price vkládaných materiálů pro výrobu *Research / Copying: 2% z Estimated price potřebných materiálů k výrobě z daného Blueprint originálu *Invention: 2% z Estimated price potřebných materiálů k výrobě z BPC, který by vám měl při úspěchu vzniknout. NPC stanice pak mývají ještě ke všemu 10% daň navíc ještě k System Cost Index. Takže neplést s daní. Příklad Manufacturing: Pokud tedy stavíme kupříkladu Rifter, tak Estimated price vkládaných materiálů se pro zjednodušení pohybuje kolem 470 000 ISK. Takže pokud ho budeme vyrábět na stanici s System Cost Index 4.18%, tak Job installation cost bude: 470 000 x 0.0418 x 1.1 (Daň na NPC stanici) = 21 610,6 ISK. Příklad Invention: Takže pokud se vrhneme znovu na loď ttřídy Rifter a budeme chtít vědět kolik nás bude stát vytvoření T2 variant Blueprint Copy tak výpočet je následující. Výsledek našeho snažení je BPC lodí Jaguar a nebo Wolf. Což jsou T2 varianty Riftera. Estimated prince materiálů k výrobě těchto T2 lodí je někde kolem 20 milionů ISK. Jsme na stejné stanici jako náš obrázek. Takže výpočet je následující: 20,000,000 x0.02 x 0.0418 x 1,1 = 18 392 ISK za jednu kopii. '' Jak je vidět, tak vybrání si správného systému s nízkým idexem je podstatné pro efektivitu vaší výroby. Je ale důležité se zamyslet nad tím abyste většinu svého času netrávili převozem materiálů a vašich výrobků. Musíte si uvědomit, že i cesta se může prodražit, zváště pokud chcete převážet rozsáhlé náklady. 'Jednotlivé aspekty průmyslu' 'Výroba' left Výroba jak jistě tušíte je v základu produkce ze základních materiálů za pomocí Blueprintů. Jak jsme si říkali nahoře, blueprinty mohou být ve formě originálů a nebo kopií. K zahájení produkce musíte mít blueprint a i materiály uložené ve vaší stanici. Naprostá většina modulů a jiných herních předmětů, co uviídte ve hře, byla právě vyrobena hráči a následně umístěná do Marketu. Zajímavostí je, že i NPC korporace občas umisťují nabídky na prodej/výkup na trh a poznáte je podle toho, že mají dobu platnosti v časovém rozmezí kolem 300 dní. Ale tyto nabídky se omezují pouze na tento sortiment: skillbooky, originální blueprinty, PI command centra. EVE by jinak nefungoval bez hráčské výroby. 'Research ''' thumb|leftMaterial efficiency - Tento výzkum sníží materiální náklady na blueprintu až o 10%. Více ani ťuk. Pokud tedy chcete zkoumat Material effiency, dejte blueprint do produkce a nastavte počet "runs". O kolik je nastavíte o tolik se zvedne % material efficiency. thumb|leftTime efficiency - Stejné jako Material efficiency. Snižuje časovou náročnost produkce až o 20%. Může se to zdát jako nepodstatné, ale u určitých produkcí, zejména pak T2 lodí.Na vyzkoumání 20% stačí 10 runů, poněvadž to jde po 2% a ne po 1% jako u material efficiency. Ač se to nezdá tak oba výzkumy jsou důležité pro budoucí výnosnou výrobu, je zřejmé že čím méně času pro výrobu a čím méně materiálů je potřeba, tím výnosnější výroba. Je důležité vědět, že každý Run výzkumu ME a TE je delší než předchozí exponencialně. Což se zejména podepíše na velkých lodích. Kupříkladu kompletní výzkum ME u carriery Archon trvá celých 311 dní a tak je velmi časově náročný a hlavně finančně. Je proto důležité si rozmyslet, zda se výzkum na maximální úroveň skutečně vyplatí či nikoliv. left Exponenciální růst grafu je stejný jak u časového výzkumu i materiálního výzkumu. Tyhle čísla jsou jen pouhý příklad, týkají se carriey s maximálními skilly a na vlastní stanici s výzkumnou laboratoří. Takže si dokážete představit jaká je to haluz. Na každém originálu jde provádět pouze 1 výzkum najednou. Ve většina případů není ani potřeba žádný specifických materiálů na provádění vylepšování BP, stačí jen peníze. Jak na to? Jednoduše. Vyberte si BP který chcete zkoumat a nastavte počet Runů od 1 do 10 a spusťte. Dávejte si pozor. Někdy nebude možné výzkum spustit, protože nebudete moct zkoumat více jak 30 dní delší projekty. Pak stačí jen snížit počet runů a je vše vpořádku. Většina výrobců začíná tím že prvně vylepšuje svoje orriginály a nebo si kupují už vylepšené kopie, což je trh sám o sobě.